callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
The M14 EBR '''(referred to in multiplayer as the '''M21 EBR) is a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player It is seen multiple times in the Campaign in "Wolverines!", "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday." during the ending stage of the mission, "The Gulag", "Contingency", "The Enemy Of My Enemy", "Of Their Own Accord," and "Museum." Soap is also seen using it on "Cliffhanger" to give Roach support when he is infiltrating the base. An unscoped M14 EBR with iron sights can be used by the player in the Special Ops mission, "Breach & Clear". This is the only time in the game where this weapon can be used without a scope. Although it is unscoped, it retains a relatively large amount of idle sway. The iron sights have the same amount of zoom as an ACOG Scope. The recoil is purely visual, having no effect on the accuracy. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M14 EBR is unlocked at level 56. It is referred to as the M21 EBR. Because of its very low recoil and large magazine (for a sniper rifle), most players will instinctively fire two or more quick shots. This causes M14 EBR users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it the preferred sniper rifle for two-shot kills in core and one-shot kills in hardcore mode. When used without a Silencer and with Stopping Power, it is capable of one shot kills to the head, neck and chest. If equipped with either a Silencer and ''Stopping Power or neither of the two, one-shot kills only apply to the head, making it ideal for sharpshooters who prefer to get the harder headshots than the easier body shots in order to get camouflages and Master challenges faster. Because of its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is popular amongst users with rapid-fire controllers, and in Hardcore modes. Considering the maximum health in Hardcore is reduced to only 30, and using the M14 EBR with a suppressor will still retain one shot kills, unless shooting through thick surfaces or against a Last Stand / Final Stand or Painkiller user. If an ACOG is attached, it can be used as a powerful battle rifle. With the ACOG attached, it is similar to the FAL, except the M14 EBR can kill in 1-2 shots and fires faster than the FAL (although with a Holographic Sight and Stopping Power the FAL is always a 2 hit kill from any range and 1 shot to the head at close range). However, the M14 EBR will have idle sway while the FAL will not. Finally, the M14 EBR will give the user a handy Ghillie suit, and, in the right hands, it can be a devastating tide-turner. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery M14 EBR MW2.png|The M14 EBR M14 EBR Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sight M14 EBR Scoped MW2.png|The M14 EBR scoped sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule M14 EBR Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M14 EBR M14 EBR Scoped 3rd Person MW2.png|The M14 EBR with a Silencer in third person M14 EBR 3rd Person MW2.png|The M14 EBR without it's default scope in third person Pc_wallpaper_04_1024x768.png|John "Soap" MacTavish with a M14 EBR M14 EBR 3D MW2.png|3D models of the '''M14 EBR' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player The M14 EBR makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Back on the Grid Price and Soap use M14 EBRs with Suppressors. In Goalpost an M14 EBR without attachments can be found and used, also in Scorched Earth the player has an M14 EBR as part of their starting weaponry and be found withen the level. It is not available in Multiplayer. However, the RSASS matches its role as an accurate, low-powered sniper rifle. Attachment *Suppressor Gallery M14_EBR.jpg|Price with an M14 EBR from MW2 M14 EBR (2).JPG|A usable M14 EBR with default scope in "Goalpost", although the pick-up icon is the MK14's Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Soap is often seen with the M14 EBR, such as in Cliffhanger, The Enemy Of My Enemy and The Gulag. *In the level Cliffhanger, Soap says he will provide overwatch with a thermal scope. Upon examination the scope is actually the default scope; however, he likely switches the scope when he gets into position. *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the M14 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The M14 EBR makes the same third-person sound as the M14 from Call of Duty 4, while it makes a different first person sound. *The following can be seen written on the gun: **'U.S. RIFLE' **'7.62 MM MK 14' **'IW4' **'111408' *The symbol "IW4" is a reference to Infinity Ward developing their fourth game, or Modern Warfare 2 running on IW Engine 4.0. *Players can still see the M14 EBR's Iron Sights even with the scope attached. *In multiplayer, the M14 EBR has a very high limit on its rate of fire. Therefore, a player with a fast trigger finger or a modded controller can fire the weapon as if it's fully automatic. *The M14 EBR and PTRS-41 are the only semi-automatic sniper rifles to have usable Iron Sights. *The M14 EBR's Heartbeat Sensor will not be camouflaged if camouflage is applied. It is the only weapon in the game where this is the case. The same goes for the Thermal. *The M14 EBR is the only sniper rifle on which camouflages are applied to the scope. *Fall Camouflage appears purple/rainbow on the inside of the M14 EBR's scope. This also occurs on the SCAR-H and FAMAS. *The M14 EBR's pickup icon always shows a scope regardless of the gun having no scope in Breach & Clear. *In the Create-a-Class picture, the M14 EBR has a tan magazine, but in-game it has a black magazine. *''In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', the M14 EBR, WA2000, M4A1, M16A4, and the AK-47 all have the same cocking sound. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The M14 EBR in third person has a floating rail over the bolt, but the rail doesn't appear in first person. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, when using this scoped variant of the M14 EBR, the animation of looking into the scope before zoomed in appears to be looking not into the scope, but through the useless iron sights (as if the scope would be resting on the player character's forehead); this is most likely because the model may actually be the MK14 mounted with a proprietary campaign-only attachment that wasn't coded the same as other sniper scopes. This only applies to the M14 EBR used in [[Scorched Earth] Video Video:Call of Duty®: Modern Warfare 2 - M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) M14 EBR Unscoped Variant in the Breach and Clear Spec Ops mission es:M14 EBR ru:M21 EBR Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Modern Weapons